


Stuffed Shark

by a_quick_drink



Series: Shark Bites [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Ikea Shark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liebgott's a little jealous of Web's new plush shark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Shark

"Oh my God," David whispered in awe. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!"

 _Oh no._ Joe knew that tone. There was something sharky nearby and it was now David's personal mission to acquire said thing. Last time it was a little metal box with one of those images where the sharks looked like they were moving when you tilted it back and forth. David had justified the purchase as being beneficial to his writing; he could use it to store his writing supplies. While he already had two similar boxes with the same purpose, who was Joe to deny him when his dorky boyfriend's face lit up like that?

Spying a large bin of stuffed sharks just around the corner, Joe groaned. There was no way they were making it out of the store without at least one of the toys.

David hurried away into the weekend crowd, expertly bobbing and weaving through the people between him and his prize. As Joe watched, David snatched one out of the bin and hugged it to his chest, just like the small child and teenage girl next to him doing the same. Joe's lips twisted to suppress a grin. David was too old to still look so damn adorable.

Spotting him leaning against a shelf across the aisle, David wound his way back through the crowd and held out the three foot shark, beaming. "It's on sale today!"

"You gonna get it?"

David rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "How can I not?"

To Joe's quiet amusement, David spent the rest of their shopping trip clutching his shark and fiddling with its floppy tail and fins.

Several weeks later, though, Joe was plotting how he could get rid of the damn shark without upsetting his boyfriend. David toted the thing all over the apartment to use as a pillow, which didn't bother Joe except for the few times David chose that over his lap when they watched movies together on the couch. What did bother him was that it also came to bed with them so David could wrap around it while he slept. Joe huffed. Maybe he wanted to be the little spoon once in awhile instead of that stupid shark.

Joe snatched up the shark by its tail and glared at its big goofy looking eye. All he had to do was throw it in the garbage chute and it'd be gone. But it wouldn't be that easy. For one, it was easily replaced. Two, it was an asshole move no matter how he tried to justify it. He tossed the shark back on the bed in disgust. This was stupid--he was jealous of a fucking stuffed toy.

Joe was still giving the shark the evil eye when David came in and climbed onto the bed, propping up his head on the shark and motioning for Joe to join him. "What's with the face?" he asked.

"What face?" Joe grumbled as he ducked under David's arm and fitted himself against his side. "I'm not makin' a face."

David's chest rose and fell under Joe's cheek as he huffed a laugh. "Yes, you are. You look like you're going to fight someone."

It'd be them fighting if Joe wasn't careful with his phrasing. A few too many times of _that_ happening and he'd finally learned his lesson. "Just wonderin' why you always gotta sleep with that thing." Once the words were out, though, Joe realized how dumb they sounded.

David nudged him off and rolled them onto their sides, pressing his chest to Joe's back. "Why, you jealous?"

Joe's cheeks burned. "What? No! Of course not! I'm not jealous of some toy." David moved around behind him and then shoved the shark into Joe's arms, snickering. Joe would never live this down, he just knew it.

"Because you move around too much when you sleep." David traced the shell of Joe's ear with his lips, making him shiver. "And you kick," he added with a nip. He wrapped his arms around Joe and the shark and gave them a squeeze.

Closing his eyes and burying his face in the soft fabric, Joe smiled. He thrashed around too much in his sleep to get any use from hugging a pillow like David did, so it didn't do anything for him in that sense. But it was warm and smelled like David and...actually kind of nice. Not that he would admit that any time soon. Or ever.

And if he started napping with the shark when David wasn't around--which was not to say he ever did that, not at all--well, that was his little secret.


End file.
